Queen of Malice
by AdamLL
Summary: Ember has been taken and the ponies are swept on an adventure to save Ponyland as they know it. An evil queen named Malice is trying to destory their world and live forever. Megan and the ponies must defeat her and set the world right again.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Queen Malice

The air was so thick with rot and smog that Starshower could hardly breathe. None of that mattered now because it would all be over soon. All her friends were part of the witch's collection and she would join them soon.

A tear fell from her eye and she couldn't even wipe it because of her chains. They were so tight that her neck and legs were dug raw. If only she was a unicorn or Pegasus pony. She could have been helpful to her friends in fighting against her forces. Starshower was only an earth pony though.

The sound of keys made her heart race. Her time was up. She had to be brave. She would not give that evil woman the satisfaction of seeing her fear. That was easier said than done.

Those unnatural red eyes of her shadow minions crept through the darkness. The air was chilly whenever they were near. She felt her chains pull and she followed. She was led through a winding castle until they entered a throne room. Old pictures of kings and queens of long ago hung on the wall. Candles lit the room just enough to make out silhouettes.

When her eyes adjusted she saw her. There she was sitting on a throne of stone, the vile woman who created this never ending darkness. She was wearing a crimson dress that almost resembled flowing blood. Her pale skin shined in the dark room and contrasted with her dark purple hair. She had black streaks that ran through her purple hair.

"I'm glad you could make it, my precious little pony. I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you sooner. I was busy."

Her voice did not match her evil heart. It was seductive and smooth, almost inviting.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want this to go well, so please answer truthfully."

She stood up and walked down the steps. She came into the light and her face was beautiful. A haunted beauty.

"Tell me dear, do you know any human girls?"

Starshower had never met a human. She only knew her pony friends. She shook her head no.

"Do you have any knowledge of a rainbow with magic powers?"

Starshower looked away. "I don't."

The woman became angry.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I know nothing about a rainbow!"

The woman slapped her face.

"You little wretch! You're not worth my time."

The room filled with a breeze that came from nowhere. The wind blew out the candles and Starshower was in complete darkness again. She tried to break free from her chains in a panic. An evil presence filled her heart and drained her hope. A shadow came from the woman's chest and encircled Starshower.

"Noooo!"

When the shadow cleared Starshower was a statue.

The woman laughed.

"Pathetic. Put her with the others."

She walked to her court garden in the center of the castle.

"I must find that human girl and destroy that rainbow! Only then can I live to rule this land forever."

She walked past the courtyard of pony statues. All of them ponies she had turned to stone. She knelt down by the pond. She took a dagger from her belt and slit her palm. She calmly let three drops fall into the pond.

"Three drops of blood I pay for these waters to show the way. Tell me what you see?"

Mist rose from the pond and gave her a vision.

"I see ponies playing together. A human girl is with them! These must be the ones. My goal of eternal life is close. Where will I find them? Hmmm, past the black mountains and shivering waters? That is a long journey. I'll make them come to me. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. MLP Bio Sheet

MLP Bio Sheet

**Megan**- human girl that Firefly brought to defeat the evil Tyrek in the first movie. She's a bit of a tomboy but loves her ponies. Very brave and loyal when it comes to her friends. She has long blonde hair and is often wearing overalls.

Power: Rainbow Sword and Shield fighting technique, healing powers (rainbow power)

**Firefly**- a pink pegasus pony with indigo hair. Her mark is two lightning bolts. She has a very outgoing personality and is very daring. She loves her friends and will do anything for them. Some consider her the unofficial leader of the group.

Power: flying, electricity and wind (rainbow power)

**Bow Tie**- a blue earth pony with pink hair. Her mark is a group of pink bows. She loves to wear bows of all colors but her favorite are yellow. She is a very rational pony and tends to have a clear head when others give in to other emotions. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and is often the first to defend them.

Power: able to sense danger/premonition (rainbow power)

**Moondancer- **she is a white unicorn pony with dark red hair. Her mark is a crescent moon with stars surrounding it. She is a very caring pony and often lets her emotions show. She is protective of Cotton Candy and Glory and will be brave when she needs to be. They are her closest friends. She holds back when she uses her powers because they threaten to control her. Her powers are very powerful and hard to control.

Power: Telekinesis, Telepathy (rainbow power)

**Medley- **a green pegasus pony with dark green hair. Her mark is musical notes. She is very motherly and often worries about everyone's safety. Firefly often makes fun of her for being uptight but Medley can be outgoing when she wants to be. Organizing things is her favorite thing to do.

Power: flying, singing can put enemies to sleep (rainbow power)

**Twilight- **a white unicorn pony with white and purple hair. Her mark is little purple stars. She is very close to Ember and Spike and almost acts like their mother. She isn't very talkative unless others talk first. She spends most of her alone time practicing her magic ability. She wants to be there for her friends when they really need her.

Power: Teleportation, Illusion (rainbow power)

**Applejack- **a yellow earth pony with light yellow hair. Her mark is a bunch of apples. She is considered the clumsy pony of the group. She talks with a southern drawl and is shy because of it. She is very kind hearted and loves to cheer people up. She is closest to Glory.

Power: Geomancer (rainbow power)

**Glory- **a white unicorn pony with purple and blue hair. Her mark is a shooting star. She is the sporty pony of the group. She loves every sport known and is good at all of them too. She tries her best to include Applejack in all the activities because they are so close. She doesn't care about her unicorn powers so she never practices. Moondancer gives her a hard time about it all the time.

Power: invisibility, create force fields (rainbow power)

**Cotton Candy- **A light pink earth pony with dark pink hair. Her mark is cotton candy clouds. She is a quiet pony but speaks up if her friends are wronged. She looks up to Moondancer and loves to tease Spike. She is happiest when helping someone out.

Power: healing powers (rainbow power)

**Bubbles- **a light yellow earth pony with blue hair. She is the only pony with a diamond mark on her head. Her mark is blue bubbles. She loves water and often plays alone in it. She is the only pony comfortable with swimming. A very quiet pony and that doesn't bother her. She'd rather not talk unless she needed to.

Power: control water (rainbow power)

**Ember- **a light purple baby earth pony with pink hair. She doesn't have a mark yet. She is still maturing so she is always loud, playful, brave, and up for adventure. Spike and Twilight are her closest friends but she enjoys spending time with everyone. She secretly wishes to be a unicorn pony.

Power: none


	3. Chapter 1: The Capture

Author's Note: Bear with me if you aren't interested after reading this. I will do better with characterization in the coming chapters. I mean the only character that was really developed in the G1 pilot movie was Megan and Firefly. Twilight, Ember, Applejack, Bow Tie, and Medley had lines but nothing important. I will probably make a Bio Page explaining the personality, appearance, and power of each pony. Just know that it will have minor spoilers in it.

The Capture

The wind rushed through Firefly's mane as she flew through the air with great speed. Medley was not far behind but always dragged behind because she was more reserved.

"Come on, Medley! You are such a slowpoke."

Medley sped up a little. "I'm not a slowpoke you are just too fast."

Firefly began to weave between the trees barely missing a few branches.

"Firefly stop! You're gonna get hurt."

Firefly turned to look behind. "No I'm not-"

Medley gasped as Firefly hit a branch and spun out of control. "Firefly!"

She landed in a thorn bush and rolled out with thorns stuck in her tail. "Oooh ouch ouch."

Firefly could hear laughter coming from behind her.

"Who's laughing?"

Bow Tie, Bubbles, Cotton Candy, Ember, Twilight, Applejack, Moondancer, Glory, and Spike were all laughing at Firefly's misfortune.

Medley was not amused. "This isn't funny girls. Firefly could really have gotten hurt. How did you get here before us anyway?"

Spike crossed his arms. "I really wish you guys would stop grouping me in as a girl. I am a boy dragon."

Ember and Cotton Candy snickered.

Bow Tie ignored Spike's comment. "Twilight teleported us all here."

Twilight smiled. "Yep, I've been working on my powers. I can almost do it on command instead of wishing for it."

Firefly shook her body trying to get the thorns loose. "Can someone please help me?"

Applejack came over and began removing the thorns.

"Thanks, Applejack."

Once the thorns were all pulled out they picked the spot for their picnic.

Medley decided that Applejack and Bow Tie would help set up while the others played.

Ember, Spike, and Twilight played tag.

Bubbles found a waterfall to play in.

Cotton Candy, Moondancer, and Glory were lying in the grass talking and laughing.

Firefly was off in the clouds daydreaming when she saw a storm in the distance.

She flew down to Medley, Applejack, and Bow Tie.

"Girls, it looks like our picnic is going to be cancelled. I see a storm coming."

Applejack's face dropped. "Shucks, I was lookin forward to my apple pies."

Bow Tie came to Applejack's side. "We can still enjoy apple pies in the castle. Besides we always have fun together. We don't need a picnic."

Medley nodded. "Bow Tie's right. We just have to get back to the castle before our stuff gets wet."

"Hey everyone! We have to go home unless you like eating in the rain. You don't count, Bubbles."

Ember jumped up and down. "Can I be teleported first, Twilight? I'm always last."

"Sure Ember. I'll be back in a bit to teleport the rest of you."

Ember grabbed onto Twilight and they disappeared right before everyone's eyes.

The ponies waited and waited for Twilight to teleport back. Five minutes past and then ten and then twenty before Firefly said something.

"Something isn't right. Something happened."

Thunder crashed and the rain came down hard. Some of the ponies ran to get cover under the trees.

Bow Tie, Moondancer, Bubbles, and Firefly stayed in the rain.

Moondancer started to cry. "This isn't like Twilight. She doesn't play pranks. I think something terrible has happened."

Bubbles nodded. "I agree and something about this storm feels unnatural. It doesn't taste like rain at all."

Bow Tie stuck her tongue out and shook her head in disgust. "It almost tastes like…like blood."

Firefly jumped in the air. "I'm flying on ahead. I know they are in danger."

"Be careful!"

Firefly flew as fast as she could. The rain made it hard to see but all she cared about was reaching Twilight and Ember.

_Please be safe._

She cried out when she saw what was left of Dream Castle.

The castle was completely destroyed and everything seemed dead. The river was no longer flowing. The trees were dead or cut down. Fire had ravaged the grass. It was a barren wasteland.

"Twilight! Ember! Where are you! Please say something!"

Firefly frantically searched the area and found nothing. Then she remembered Twilight's favorite spot on the hill behind the forest.

She raced there to find her barely clinging to life.

"Twilight! What happened!"

Tears fell from Firefly's eyes as she looked at her broken body. Bruises and cuts covered her. They had shaved her beautiful hair off and left her naked to die. Terror threatened to consume Firefly but she focused on her hate of whoever did this.

Twilight opened her eyes.

"Firefly?"

Firefly wiped her eyes and forced herself to say calm.

"Yes I'm here."

Twilight struggled to speak. "They took Ember. I….I tried to protect her but I failed. There were too many. I'm sorry."

"No it isn't your fault. You did your best. We are gonna save Ember and you will help us."

"They asked about Megan and the rainbow. You must warn her. I think you should visit Mr. Moochick again."

Firefly was shouting now. "Stop saying things as though you are dead! You are going to make it!"

Twilight closed her eyes. Firefly didn't know what to do.

"Megan."


	4. Chapter 2: Evil Intentions

Evil Intentions

Malice looked at the dark wasteland surrounding her castle.

"In a perfect world everything is dark and dreary and I alone shall rule. There will be no room for happiness and love."

Malice knew that love was something that made you weak. The more people you loved, the more people could hurt you. No one would hurt her, she made sure of that.

A raven flew in from outside and landed on her arm.

"What news do you bring me my pet?"

"Your plans were put into action. Mr. Moochick has been killed and Ember has been captured."

Malice stroked the bird softly.

"I sense you are holding back. Is there something I should know?"

The raven's fear showed and he knew that no matter what he said, his fate was sealed.

"I regret to inform you that Mr. Moochick's documents about the rainbow were gone and so was his assistant. One of your soldiers also brutalized one of the ponies beyond recognition. We aren't sure that she will stay alive long enough to tell them where Ember is being taken."

Malice flung the bird into the air and closed the window.

"You fools! You idiots! Do you realize how important that rainbow is!? Moochick's death means nothing if those ponies learn the truth from his documents!"

The raven flew around the room trying to find a way out.

Malice laughed at his pitiful plight.

"There is no escape. You know what the punishment for failure is."

"Please give me another chance. I won't fail you again."

"I know."

Malice began to scream as dark wings grew from her slender back, sharp white fangs formed, and talons sharpened. Her eyes glowed red as a dark mist formed from her mouth.

"A thousand dark daggers rip this wretched soul apart!"

The raven screamed in agony as invisible daggers began to slice him open. An invisible force held him still and made him watch as he was torn apart.

After his screams were silenced Malice reverted. She walked to the door and called to her shadows.

"Clean up this mess and when the other men come back, invite them to join me for a feast. I want to congratulate them for all their hard work."

Her evil grin could hardly be contained as she thought about the horror she would inflict on them. Her plans had been almost a complete failure. She only hoped that wretched pony would survive to send them on a journey delivering Megan and the rainbow straight to her.

"Once the rainbow is gone and Megan is mine I will rule this land of eternal darkness."


	5. Chapter 3: Courage

Courage

Megan had been restless all day. She couldn't explain it but something was wrong. She just didn't know what it was. She couldn't eat and even got ready for bed early. No matter how much she tried she couldn't shake the feeling.

She jumped on her bed and looked at the stars through her skylight.

A knock at her door made her jump.

"Yes?"

Her mother stood in the doorway.

"Megan is something wrong? You've been quiet all day and you didn't even touch your supper."

Her mother looked worried and she didn't want to make it worse so she tried to smile.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

She didn't buy it because she walked over and sat on the bed.

"You know that I'm always here if you need to talk about anything. I love you, Megan."

Her mom ran her hands through Megan's long blonde hair. Megan always loved that when she was younger.

"I know mom. I love you too."

Megan smiled and her mother kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Megan. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

Megan turned her lights off and lay back down. A pink flash flew by her skylight and Megan jumped to attention.

"It couldn't be."

She went to her window and opened it. The cool night air came in making her shiver.

"Firefly? Is that you?" Megan whispered.

Firefly swooped in out of nowhere and made Megan scream.

"Firefly! Don't do that. My parents think I'm asleep."

Firefly didn't laugh like she normally would. Her expression was serious.

Megan petted her hair. "Is something wrong in Ponyland? I've had an awful feeling all day."

"It is bad Megan. Someone attacked our castle and destroyed everything. Ember is nowhere to be found and….and.."

Megan wiped Firefly's eyes. "It's ok, Firefly. Take as long as you like."

"Twilight was beaten. It is so bad that it hurts me to look at her. She won't respond to anything. I'm afraid, Megan. I'm so afraid of losing her. We don't even know if Ember is alive. We are praying for Twilight to recover so we know what happened. We need you."

Megan hugged Firefly trying to gather courage.

_Who would hurt my friends for no reason?_

"I'm going with you but I need to write a letter first. Have you talked to Moochick about this yet?"

"We were going to wait for you to come along."

Megan finished her letter and changed clothes.

"I'm ready."

"Hold on tight."

Firefly jumped from Megan's window and they took off for Ponyland.


	6. Chapter 4: Dwindling Hope

Dwindling Hope

The ponies had salvaged all they could and moved into a cave nearby where their castle used to stand. Twilight was lying in a bed of soft leaves, grass, and hay. The girls and spike took turns looking after her.

"She's getting weaker. I don't know what to do. She can't drink if she is asleep all the time." Bow Tie was discouraged.

Spike snapped. "Quit talking like that. She is going to get better! Megan will know what to do."

Silence from the girls told Spike they weren't so sure.

Glory ran out of the cave into the darkness.

Medley called out to her. "Glory, come back! We don't know what is out there."

Moondancer sighed. "Have you looked at Twilight? Whatever is out there could kill us at any time. It doesn't matter if we are together." She took off after Glory.

Cotton Candy nudged Medley. "She's just stressed, Medley. Don't take it personal."

Medley shook her head. "No, she is right. They didn't kill Twilight when they very well could have. I'm just scared."

Applejack had been quiet since they found Twilight but she spoke up now.

"We are all scared but the most important thing is getting through this together. I think we have more strength then we realize. We can do anything if we work together. Remember when we defeated Tyrek?"

They all nodded in agreement.

Outside the cave Glory was crying.

Moondancer licked her cheek trying to cheer her up.

"They don't sense her pain like we do, Moondancer. They aren't unicorns. It is killing me to be around her because I can feel her pain in my heart. I can't stand to see Twilight in such pain."

"I know, but we can't let them see that. Hope is all we have at this point. Ember is out there and I can't imagine how afraid she is or what they are doing to her."

"Look at me." Her tone was serious

Moondancer looked into Glory's eyes.

"We may have to use our powers before this is all over with and I need you to stay in control. You can't let your emotions get in the way."

Moondancer was defensive.

"That is easy for you to say. Your power can't kill everyone if something goes wrong. I can't handle that pressure."

"Then you should start practicing. Twilight did and she got better at controlling it."

Moondancer looked away, angry with Glory and saw Firefly and Megan coming.

"They're here! Megan's back!"

All the ponies came out of the cave to greet Megan.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Applejack called out as she walked toward them.

"I'm happy to see all of you. I'm sorry it is because of such awful circumstances. Where is she?"

They led her to Twilight.

When Megan saw her she gasped and had to hold back tears.

She immediately opened her heart locket and let the rainbow free.

"Please, rainbow. Heal our friend."

The rainbow circled Twilight but her bruises weren't going away. Her eyes didn't open.

Spike groaned. "The rainbow didn't work!"

Moondancer and Glory smiled. "Yes it did. Her soul is no longer suffering. The rainbow has numbed her pain. The rest is up to us. We must help her heal."

Megan fell to her knees in relief. "Thank you, rainbow."


	7. Chapter 5: Bloody Hands

Bloody Hands

Cotton Candy lay beside Twilight to keep her warm while Bubbles and Medley went for water. Everyone was so excited that Twilight had finally opened her eyes. Unfortunately the trauma of the attack had caused her to lose her memory of the incident. It was probably better that way.

Megan and the others went to see Mr. Moochick. He always knew what to do. He had the gift of prophecy and he was very intelligent. Moondancer wanted her to go with them but she wanted to take care of Twilight.

Medley and Bubbles were back with the water but Twilight was sleeping again. She didn't stay awake very often.

"Her hair is starting to come back." Bubbles said quietly. Maybe she was trying to be positive but Twilight was not one to care about her looks.

Cotton Candy just smiled. "Yes it is. Before long she will be good as new."

Bubbles was embarrassed. "I'm sorry I just don't know what to say. I hardly know what to say most of the time anyway."

Medley wiped Twilight's forehead with a cloth. "You're fine Bubbles. Don't feel ashamed."

Meanwhile Megan, Firefly, Bow Tie, Glory, Moondancer, Spike, and Applejack were on their way to Mr. Moochick.

Megan Bow Tie and Spike were in the lead with Firefly flying above making sure the road was clear. Glory had her eye behind them while Moondancer and Applejack watched their sides. They didn't know if their enemy was still around waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"I can't help but feel like more of us should have stayed behind to protect Twilight."

Megan was thinking the same thing but couldn't let the ponies worry.

"Don't worry Bow Tie, Medley said she had everything under control. She knows to distract while the others hide."

Firefly called out when she saw Mr. Moochick's house. "Oh no!"

Megan called up. "What is it?"

"His house is destroyed! Hurry!"

Everyone started to run. Spike jumped on Bow Tie's back because he was too slow.

Megan screamed when she came to the clearing. Mr. Moochick's head was on the end of a pike in front of his destroyed house.

Flies buzzed around his decaying head and Megan struggled not to throw up.

His belongings were everywhere.

"It looks like they were looking for something." Glory said still in shock.

"You're right Glory, but what?" Megan couldn't believe this was happening. Any minute she would wake up and Twilight would be alright and Moochick would be alive cracking jokes.

Applejack turned away. She couldn't look at it anymore. "Why would someone do this to him? He would never hurt anyone."

The wind picked up eerily and the bushes rustled noisily.

Firefly scanned the trees but couldn't see anything.

"Something is watching us."

The ponies moved close together with each person watching the trees.

Spike clutched Bow Tie's neck to try to keep from shaking.

A wolf's howl broke the silence and it sent shivers up Megan's spine.

A twig snapped and everyone looked in that direction. Snarls and growls could be heard from all sides.

"Get ready everyone."

Moondancer swallowed the lump in her throat.

Suddenly a black wolf darted from the bushes and came right for Applejack.

Bow Tie acted quickly and kicked his jaw right before he closed down on her neck. Applejack jumped back. The wolf was surprised long enough for Firefly to bite his tail and lift him in the air. He struggled to scratch her with his claws but she had him high enough to drop him to his death. His bones crunched when he hit the ground.

Two men in dark armor came running with axes. Megan grabbed a board with nails on the end from Moochick's house for defense.

Moondancer used her Telekinesis to take the shadow men's weapons away while Glory turned invisible and snuck behind them.

She kicked and broke one of the guy's legs so Moondancer could decapitate him with his own axe. The other guy screamed before the axe chopped his arms off. Blood gushed from what was left of his limbs as he tried to stumble away.

Megan ran up to him and stabbed his shoulder with the board.

"You are not going anywhere!"

"Tell us who sent you! Why are you doing this?" Glory yelled.

The man didn't say anything. He was screaming in pain.

Rubble from the house was levitating and Glory knew what was going on.

"Moondancer stop using your power. Someone calm her down hurry!"

Moondancer's eyes were pure white and power was emanating from her.

"He will pay!" Moondancer's voice was deeper.

"No! We need him to talk!" Glory ran over and hugged Moondancer. "It is ok. Calm down. You can do it."

The power stopped and things dropped from the sky all around them.

Moondancer snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, everyone."

Megan asked the man again. "Tell us who sent you! Where is Ember?"

"Eternia Forest, Dragon's Gate. Queen Malice."

Megan had no idea where that was but they got what they wanted.

"Spike. He is all yours."

Spike smiled and inhaled.

"Dragonfire!" Spike shot flames from his mouth and melted the guys face. He writhed in pain on the ground until he died.

They walked away exhausted from the adrenaline rush. Megan looked at her hands and realized they were crimson. She was covered with blood. Something she never would have thought. She looked around and almost everyone was bloody.

Firefly interrupted her thoughts when she yelled.

"Hey! Isn't that Mr. Moochick's rabbit assistant?"


	8. Chapter 6: Unfolding Truth

Habbit limped out from the bushes and collapsed. The ponies rushed over to him and saw that he had been hurt. A huge wound on his back had dried blood surrounding it.

"The poor guy, he was probably hiding this whole time."

Megan picked him up and noticed he was clutching a book.

"This must have been what they were after. All this bloodshed over a book, it's unbelievable."

Firefly took the book from Megan.

"This was important enough for Mr. Moochick to die for us. We must get back and regroup. I'm worried about the others."

Megan cradled Habbit in her arms. "Can we give Moochick a proper burial first?"

It sank in that he was dead. The ponies had lost a good friend. Without him they would probably not be alive today.

They all nodded and went to digging him a grave.

* * *

The cold iron surrounding Ember's neck was digging her raw. Newly dried blood covered the blood she shed the days before. The pace these men were marching was killing her. Already two men had lost their lives to the journey. One had fallen slipped and fallen to his death. The other was lagging behind so the wolves ate him for strength. She wouldn't last too much longer.

Along with her strength, Ember was slowly losing her sanity. She relived her capture and Twilight's torture over and over again in her mind. She would feel a dark force attacking her soul and it had gotten worse the closer they got to their destination.

"We stop!" The leader shouted. He had to because the snow and wind was blowing so hard you could barely hear anything.

Ember collapsed in the cold snow that covered the treacherous mountain they were climbing. She licked at the white powder to keep what strength she had left. The wind seemed to go right through her making her bones shiver. She closed her eyes and saw her friend's faces. She would probably never see them again.

_It wouldn't be so bad to sleep and never wake up. Then I wouldn't have to suffer anymore._

"Get up! Get up stupid pony!"

The man in charge kicked her and the wolves snarled at her. Ember couldn't believe they were moving again. The man had just said to rest but maybe she blacked out again.

Every time she tried to get up he would kick her down.

The other men just laughed. There was no hope. These men were pure evil.

"Stop!" One of the smaller men shouted.

The leader looked at him. "Come again?"

"Do you forget that we are supposed to deliver her alive? She won't last much longer in this condition."

The leader stepped towards him and grabbed him by the neck. "Watch your tongue! I'm in charge. If you speak again I'll cut you where you stand."

The man nodded and then the march was back on. It wasn't long before Ember collapsed again. They were just dragging her through the snow and rocks.

The same man who stood up for her earlier picked her up and kept her in his arms. He even shielded her from the wind and snow.

"Thank you.." Ember managed to whisper.

"I'm only doing what we were told. You might wish you had died once we reach Dragon's Gate."

* * *

Megan, Spike, and the ponies made it back to the cave safely but the others weren't waiting for them.

"Where are they!" Spike shouted concerned.

Bow Tie shook her head. "They should've been here. Medley was supposed to distract anyone from coming around. Something must have happened."

Applejack gasped. "There is blood over here. It looks fresh."

They ran out of the cave and started shouting for the others.

"Where would they have gone?"

Firefly took to the sky. "They can't have gone far."


	9. Chapter 7: Bravery

Medley held her breath as the murder of crows flew by the tree she was hiding in. The blood from their scratches slowly trickled down her face and legs. She was thankful to get away but all she could think about were Cotton Candy, Bubbles, and Twilight. With Twilight's condition there was no way they got away. She had failed her mission.

Along with the taste of blood her salty tears were added. Her body trembled as the crows went from branch to branch. They were searching and would not give up until she was found. The sound of her own heartbeat drummed in her head. It was so loud the birds had to hear it.

Then Medley heard Cotton Candy. She was crying for help. Medley knew that if she came out they would just kill them both but it was torture to hear her cries.

She could tell they were beating her.

_Stop! Make it stop!_

She was screaming in her head.

Medley could see them now. If she thought hearing it was bad, seeing it was far worse. Cotton Candy's face was bruised and swollen. The wolves were taking turns kicking and knocking her down. Scratches covered her body and she was limping.

They only had Cotton Candy. That meant that somehow Bubbles was able to get Twilight to safety. If Bubbles was able to save Twilight then she could surely be brave like Firefly.

Before she had a chance to make a decision a crow's cry sounded from behind her. They had found her blood on the leaves of the tree.

Medley burst from the trees and swooped to headbutt the closest wolf. He went reeling into a tree where she followed by breaking his neck with a swift kick. Cotton Candy dove and rolled down the hill to get away.

"Come and get me! I'm the one you want!" Medley taunted.

The wolf snarled and snapped at Medley but she dodged just in time. The crows surrounded her and began to dive and scratch at her.

_As long as the others get away, I'll be ok. I….I..just wish I could've seen Firefly one last time._

Cotton Candy stumbled through the thick brush stopping only when she heard another wolf running by. They were running towards Medley. Cotton Candy hoped she would be ok. She had never seen Medley so brave.

The pain in her leg was excruciating and every step was worse than the last. She made it to the clearing and couldn't believe when she saw Firefly.

Cotton Candy screamed "Firefly! Help! Medley is in trouble!"

She was limping as fast as she could to get to her.

Firefly swooped down.

"Where is she!? Tell me where!" Firefly looked crazed.

Cotton Candy looked back into the trees. "She's back there! Please hurry! I'll try to get the others."

Firefly sped through the trees. Weaving through the branches and following the sound of crows crying out.

"Medley!"

Firefly came to a halt when she saw Medley. A shaggy black wolf with deep red eyes had his paw pressed against Medley's throat. She was pinned to the ground and bloody. Her eyes were closed so she was out cold. Three more wolves were surrounding her ready to attack. The crows were circling in the air.

"Let her go!"

To Firefly's surprise the wolf laughed. She didn't realize they could talk.

His voice was deep and raspy. "Why should I? I'm here to deliver a message that Twilight couldn't. My master wants all of you to visit her at Dragon's Gate or Ember will die."

"If that's all you wanted to say, then leave us now!"

The wolves laughed.

"She didn't say that all of you needed to be there." He lowered his head and grabbed Medley's head in his jaws.

Firefly gasped and inched closer. "Don't! I'll do anything!" Firefly was desperate.

The wolf dropped Medley and laughed.

"What do you have to off—"

He wasn't able to finish before a sharp tree branch impaled his head. His body fell over dead and the other wolves looked around in panic. Another sharp branch flew from the trees and impaled another one.

"What's going on! Run!"

Moondancer and Glory came from behind the trees and Moondancer's eyes shown white again.

"You aren't going anywhere." She said in a deep voice.

The wolves and the crows weren't able to move. They could only scream in pain as Moondancer constricted their organs with her mind until they ruptured. Their death was a slow and painful one.

Black crows rained from the ground when she was finished. Glory caught Moondancer when she passed out from exhaustion.

Firefly ran over. "I'm so glad you showed up when you did."

Glory tried to smile. "Yeah Cotton Candy found us just in time."

Firefly struggled to get Medley on her back.

"We need to figure out what is going on right now before our whole group is unable to move."


	10. Chapter 8: Short Reunion

Bubbles lie next to Twilight trying to keep her warm. It was so cold and wet in the cave that she wasn't sure it was helping. Somehow Twilight was able to get some rest. Bubbles couldn't help but be jealous because she couldn't keep her mind straight and all she wanted to do was sleep. The guilt of leaving Medley and Cotton Candy behind and their safety were plaguing her mind. The constant sound of the waterfall and the dripping from the ceiling was also driving her crazy. She needed to get out of there.

It had been a few hours but Bubbles was too afraid to leave. She did not want to sacrifice everything Medley and Cotton Candy did because she was anxious, but she was so cold and wet. Bubbles loved water but not being miserable in a dark cave without a chance to get dry.

"I'm sure that if I was seen I could out run them, plus Twilight is hidden behind a waterfall. No one would think to look here. Oh what should I do?"

Bubbles stared at Twilight for awhile and made up her mind. She gave Twilight a gentle lick on the cheek and carefully and slowly made her way over the wet rocks on the side of the waterfall. When she made it out the sun's beautiful colors blinded her adjusting eyes. The sun was going down and the sky was lit up with pink, orange, and red. It was a beautiful ending to an awful day. She slowly made her way to the previous cave making sure to scan the surrounding area for wolves or crows.

Her heart fluttered when she saw Applejack in the distance.

"Applejack!" Bubbles called out with a smile. She didn't care if any wolves were in the area. She was just grateful that someone else was alive.

She started galloping to her and embraced her.

"I'm so happy to see you. Where is everyone else? Are they all right!? I've been sick thinking about it."

Applejack's face told Bubbles that everyone was not ok.

"Please tell me." Bubbles was trembling and trying to hold back tears.

Applejack tried to talk but her voice cracked with grief.

"They weren't as bad as Twilight but Medley is pretty hurt and Cotton Candy was beaten badly."

Bubbles nuzzled Applejack's neck again. "It will be ok. I just want us all to be together. Can we do that please?"

Applejack tried to smile. "Yes, that sounds fine to me."

The two giggled despite the hard time.

Bubbles informed the group where Twilight was and Firefly went to get her.

Later they all sat in the cave as Megan silently read the book to herself. Habbit was awake now and sat in Megan's lap. Spike and the ponies waited patiently but were starting to get anxious. They wanted to know why so many people were trying to kill them. All they had was a location and a name, but they had never heard of either.

Megan closed the book with a loud snap that made everyone jump. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

Spike grabbed her arm and shook her like a toddler would.

"What does it say? Tell us, tell us."

"This book tells us a way to strengthen the rainbow. Mr. Moochick planned to do it someday but couldn't make the journey by himself. He died to protect it and Habbit, here saved us."

Habbit nodded and pointed to the map.

"What's he pointing at Megan?" Bow Tie asked.

Megan turned the map around for everyone to see. "We need to go to all these places. Dragon's Gate is the last one on the list. This Queen Malice didn't want us to get this for a reason."

Firefly stomped her hoof. "Then we need to follow this book." She looked at the Twilight, Cotton Candy, and Medley. "For their sake and Ember's."

Applejack nodded. "Firefly has the right idea, ya'll. We got to be ready for this journey."

"Where do we go first, Megan?" Glory asked.

Megan read from the book and then stared at the map. "It is called The Black Forest and the Horn of Leaves is the item we seek."

Moondancer came to the middle of the group. "I bet this Malice lady has got people guarding it as we speak. Which of us are going and which ones are staying to protect the hurt?"

Applejack agreed. "Good thinkin, Moondancer. What do you think we should do, Megan?"

Megan was thinking. "Well…the book said that the forest has death traps and there will probably be a lot of enemies. I think Firefly, Bow Tie, Moondancer, and Spike should come. Glory, Applejack, and Bubbles can stay back and protect the rest. Will you stay here with them, Habbit?"

Habbit nodded solemnly.

Megan put her hand in a fist. "It is time we start taking things into our own hands. Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 9: Horn of Leaves Part 1

Megan held the book close as she thought about how long it would take to save Ember. Her parents and siblings would be worried sick about her absence. She should have left a note telling them everything.

Bow Tie noticed Megan's face and nuzzled her hand.

"You ok, Megan?"

Megan smiled but it was a weak one. "Yeah….well, not really."

"You are tougher than you give yourself credit. It must be really hard being away from home for so long." Bow Tie looked down. "We would understand if you—"

"Stop that talk, Bow Tie. You are my friends and I'm not going to leave you. Yes I see how this journey is more dangerous than any we've gone on before but that is a risk I'm willing to take."

Megan needed that wake-up call and Bow Tie was the one to give it.

Moondancer noticed they had stopped and called back. "You two coming or what?"

Spike was waving from Moondancer's back. "Come on!"

Megan and Bow Tie ran to catch up.

Firefly came swooping from the sky. She was always doing daring tricks. Megan always wondered how she stayed so energetic.

"Hey Megan, there is a fork in the road ahead. Which way does the map say to go?"

Megan pulled the map out. "It looks like the left route is the one we should take."

Firefly started to laugh.

Moondancer stomped her hoof. "What is so funny?"

"The answer was pretty obvious. I'll let you guys see for yourselves."

When the group came to the fork they all burst into laughter.

Megan treasured the moment because everything lately had been depressing. She wanted things to go back to this and not the pain they were all feeling.

Spike was rolling on the ground holding his stomach. "Oh stop it, it hurts. Quit laughing hahahahaha."

The answer was obvious because the right fork was a clear meadow and the left fork was dark forest with branches so thick that no sunlight shone through. A fog seemed to come from nowhere but it saturated the air.

Firefly hovered recovering from her laughing fit. "So this is it? How deep do you think this Horn of Leaves is?"

"I'm hope it is close." Bow Tie mumbled under her breath. She didn't like the look of the trees.

"That's where the book is vague. It really doesn't say where it is but I'm sure we will know when we are close. It says to watch out for the trees. Some are alive and will do anything to protect the Horn."

Firefly did a quick flip. "No problem! I'm too fast for those big bad trees."

Moondancer shook her head. "This isn't a joke. All laughing aside our choices from here on out will probably be life or death. I'm not trying to kill the mood but we have to be smart."

"Moondancer's right guys." Megan walked in first and couldn't see anything. It wasn't even ten minutes before she tripped on a root and fell dropping the book.

She reached for it and felt something move underneath her hand.

"Ahhhh!" Megan shrieked.

"Stop! What is it!?" Bow Tie screamed.

Megan crawled back into Moondancer and made her jump in panic.

"Something just moved and I can't find the book. Someone find a branch."

Firefly ran into a tree and felt for a twig to snap off.

"Spike, light this branch so we have a torch to see."

"Ok! Here goes nothing!" Spike inhaled noisily and then let out a meager flame but it was large enough to light the thick twig.

What the light illuminated was not something they wanted to see.

Megan covered her mouth to keep from screaming as she looked at the number of snakes slithering around them.

"One of those has the book. Quick, we need to find it."

Moondancer stepped forward. "Allow me."

The snakes started to levitate off the ground and Firefly spotted the book.

"I see it!" She flew around the motionless snakes and grabbed the book.

As she turned around a wooden arm came swinging at her.

"Watch out!" Bow Tie screamed but the tree swatted Firefly down knocking her unconscious.

All the trees started to come alive around them. They had huge sharp hands and jagged teeth.

"Scatter!" Megan shouted as she ran for the book and Firefly.

Moondancer didn't have a chance to run before one of the trees grabbed her. She cried out in pain as they squeezed her body.

Spike jumped out of reach but found himself cornered by three trees. "There's too many!"

Bow Tie ran to help him but the tree threw a vine net over her. "Ahhhh!"

"Don't worry. I'll get you out." Spike tried to breathe fire to burn the vines but he was knocked out by one of the other trees.

"Spike!" Bow Tie yelled.

Megan watched as her friends one by one were captured or hurt. She started to lose herself to despair but remembered that they had the rainbow. She reached for the locket but a vine swooped and grabbed her arm.

"No!" The necklace fell to the ground.

Another vine and then another. Soon she was bound. The biggest tree came forward and picked the necklace up.

"You thought you could come into our forest and take the Horn didn't you?"

Megan was shocked the trees could talk. "We only want to make the rainbow of light stronger. We need it to help our friends. Please."

"We don't believe you. Throw her in the quicksand, or better yet let the snakes feed."

"No! Please! I'm telling the truth."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. They were all going to die. Megan had failed them when they needed her most, especially Ember. She tried.

"I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry."

The vines constricted tighter and the snakes slithered closer.

The pain was all too real and Bow Tie's screams of horror sent Megan over the edge. She felt her life fading and soon it was dark.


End file.
